maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiser
Kaiser is the legendary Warrior savior of the Nova race. Wielding a Two-Handed Sword and a Dragon Essence, Kaiser uses the power of the dragon to decimate the battlefield. A hundred years ago, Kaiser was the protector of Pantheon and defended Grandis from Magnus, one of Gerand Darmoor's generals and a former Black Mage's Commanders. Kaiser proved to be no match for Magnus and his forces, due to having been previously poisoned by Magnus, prompting Kaiser to sacrifice himself. In present day, a young Nova boy named Kyle is revealed to be the next host of Kaiser's legendary powers. Story Decades ago, Kaiser was a defender of Grandis. Kaiser tells his comrades Cartalion and Fenelle to stay behind and protect Pantheon while Kaiser went off to fight against the Nova's enemies. Magnus reveals to have betrayed his race in exchange for power, then poisons Kaiser and summons endless waves of Specters. Kaiser then transforms in his final stand, but Magnus still proves too strong. With no other option, Kaiser unleashes an attack that eradicates Magnus' forces but also himself in the process. Meanwhile, Beldar, a high priest of Heliseum, informs Cartalion and Fenelle that Magnus has taken over Heliseum. They discuss that Kaiser will eventually reincarnate into a Nova child but kept this a secret, lest their enemies target the Nova children. In present day, Kyle and his friends Tear and Velderoth formed the Heliseum Force, claiming to be defenders of Pantheon. Kyle then senses something amiss and discovers nefarious priests attempting to seize a relic that energizes the shield around Grandis. Velderoth leaves to get help while Kyle and Tear attempt to stop them, but Tear is quickly defeated. Kyle kills one of the priests and the powers of Kaiser awaken within and then slays the remainder of the priests. Kyle awakens in a nursery room where Cartalion and Fenelle reveals that he is the reincarnation of Kaiser, and that he must accept his destiny as the defender of Pantheon. Job Advancements For the second, third, and fourth job advancements, simply reach level 30, 60, and 100, respectively, then accept Kaiser's quest to advance. Gallery ClassArtwork Kaiser.png|Current Kaiser artwork 메이플스토리 템페스트 용의 수호자 카이저|KMS Kaiser Anime Intro MapleStory - Tempest Kaiser Animated Intro|KMS Kaiser Anime Intro (English Subtitles) MapleStory - Tempest Kaiser|GMS Kaiser Trailer 新職業カイザー実装！！|JMS Kaiser Anime Intro MapleStory Europe Kaiser The Guardian of Dragonkin|EMS Kaiser Anime Intro MapleStory Kaiser Anime Video|GMS Kaiser Anime Intro MapleSEA - Kaiser Kaiser, Angelic Buster and Edea.png Angelic Buster, Edea, Cadena and Kaiser.png Trivia *Kaiser is the third class who is not a human, the first being Mercedes, followed by Demon, and is preceded by Angelic Buster ,Zero, Cadena , Illium and Ark. *The former Kaiser's weapon is named Kaisereum. The naming is likely a portmanteau of Kaiser and Heliseum. *Kaiser's name translates to Emperor in German. *In JMS, CMS, GMS, and EMS, rather than having one set of swords for the Tempest Blades skill, they appear as the same as the player character's equipped weapon. *Kaiser (Kyle), has a slight crush on Tear, even though he acts as an older brother to her. *Kaiser is voiced by Jang Min-hyeok in KoreaMS (Korean). He shares voiced actors with Magnus. Category:Classes Category:Nova Category:Warriors